Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of optical fiber cable is growing rapidly in telecommunication systems as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. Additionally, as data transmissions increase, the fiber optic network is being extended closer to the end user which can be a premise, business, or a private residence.
As telecommunication cables are routed across data networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable so that one or more telecommunication lines therein may be spliced, thereby allowing data to be distributed to other cables or “branches” of the telecommunication network. At each point where a telecommunication cable is opened, it is necessary to provide a telecommunications enclosure to protect the exposed interior of the cable. The cable branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. These networks are often referred to as fiber to the premises (FTTP) or fiber to the home (FTTH) networks.
Commonly, the enclosure has one or more ports through which cables enter and/or exit the enclosure. Once inside the enclosure, the cable is opened to expose the telecommunication lines therein. Conventional telecommunication enclosures are constructed to facilitate the management and protection of individual telecommunication lines and splices thereof. For example, conventional enclosures have re-enterable housings and are designed to incorporate splice trays to assist a craftsman in creating a splice connection between two telecommunication lines. Once all required splices are made, the enclosure is secured to protect the opened portion of the cable from moisture, dust, insects, and other hazards.
After an enclosure is closed and secured, it must satisfy several technical performance requirements to ensure reliable protection of the opened portion of the cable and various other electronic or optical components within the enclosure. For example, the enclosure must satisfy various environmental related requirements, such as corrosion, insect resistance, and water resistance. Molded polymer enclosures are generally preferred, as they most easily satisfy the environmental requirements, in addition to being more easily produced. However, harsh environmental conditions may cause shifting, movement or distortion of one or more parts or portions of a telecommunication enclosure which can result in a change in the relative position of the housing with respect to the base. If this change in position is sufficient to affect the seal between the base and the housing, the telecommunication enclosure will be compromised which could interrupt the communication network.